


Ролевые игры и их последствия

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Дереке полицейская униформа, в руках упругая, черная дубинка, на поясе металлические наручники. Стайлз замирает в постели, с ноутбуком на коленях, и ошарашенно смотрит на Хейла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ролевые игры и их последствия

— Лицом к стене. Руки вверх, ноги на ширину плеч. 

На Дереке полицейская униформа, в руках упругая, черная дубинка, на поясе металлические наручники. 

Стайлз замирает в постели, с ноутбуком на коленях, и ошарашенно смотрит на Хейла. 

Секунду спустя он захлопывает крышку ноутбука. Его глаза лихорадочно горят, словно у новообращенного оборотня. Полумрак спальни не мешает Дереку видеть, как гипнотизирующее пульсируют его зрачки — в ритм биения сердца, — как они пожирают янтарную радужку, и... Это завораживает. 

Стайлз шумно выдыхает, соскальзывает с постели, в два шага добирается до Хейла, не отрывая от него глаз. 

Его сердце бьется так громко в закрытой на ключ спальне, что Дерек боится оглохнуть. Он не слышит ни шума с улицы, ни мерного гула телевизора с первого этажа. Он ничего не слышит, кроме шумного дыхания и лихорадочного сердцебиения Стилински. 

Стайлз облизывает губы, глотает шумно, и жадно, голодно смотрит на Дерека. Его глаза бегают от босых ступней к влажным после душа волосам. Взгляд задерживается на наручниках и он с усилием проглатывает нервный смешок. Одно дело – мечтать о чем—то подобном, и другое – оказаться в реальности происходящего. 

Когда он прижимает ладони к стене, низко склонив голову, Хейл бесшумно подходит к нему почти вплотную. У Стайлза шумит в голове, по лицу и шее растекается горячечный румянец смущения и возбуждения. 

Дерек шумно выдыхает за спиной. Он буквально захлебывается в лихорадочном, яростном, вязком возбуждении. Его потряхивает изнутри, и он склабится, глубоко дыша, стараясь успокоить себя и оголодавшее животное в себе. 

Повесив дубинку на пояс, он опускает ладони на лопатки Стилински. Тот вздрагивает, жмется спиной в ладони, шумно выдыхает. Ведет плечами. Дерек уверен – в данную секунду тот блаженно жмурится и облизывает искусанные губы. 

— Офицер? 

Голос у него хриплый, знакомо-незнакомый. Дерека ведет от запаха, голоса, от полумрака спальни и длинной шеи, усеянной родинками. Он хочет укусить его, вжать собой в стену и выебать. Но – у него есть план, у него есть цель. Сегодня все будет так, как просил Стайлз, а Дерек с чудовищем внутри потерпят и возьмут свое, но – позже. 

— Да, мистер Стилински? 

— Это обыск? 

— Да, мистер Стилински. 

Стайлз хмыкает, шире расставляя ноги, и, запрокинув голову, с улыбкой шепчет: 

— Вы не зачитали мне мои права, офицер. 

В спальне полумрак, за спиной зашторенные окна, на первом этаже члены стаи, в комнате вязкий, липкий запах предвкушения и приближающейся бешеной случки. 

Дерек улыбается тонко, скользит ладонями по худым бокам, по его рукам, впитывает в себя каждый судорожный вдох, и едва контролирует себя. Серьезно, едва-едва. Инстинкты орут предынфарктно, толкая к пропасти, но Дерек крепко держит себя в руках. Когда он начинает говорить, голос звучит спокойно. Почти. 

— У вас есть право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вы понимаете свои права?

— Предельно ясно, офицер. Но, — Стайлз охает, когда ладони Дерека сжимают его ягодицы. — Думаю... Я откажусь от услуг адвоката... На допросе. 

Хейл ухмыляется криво. Он старается сделать все так, как понравилось бы Стайлзу. 

Дерек профессионально обыскивает (лапает) Стайлза. Он ведет ладонями по голой спине, бокам, плечам, до самых запястий. Потом – обратно. От запястий до поясницы. 

Стайлз под его ладонями мелко дрожит. Кожа у него горячая и мягкая. 

Дерек облизывается и, криво улыбаясь, опускает ладони на его бедра. Он скользит вниз за собственными руками, продолжая обыскивать (лапать!). По бедрам, сначала по внешней стороне, потом – по внутренней. От задницы до лодыжек. 

Опускается на колени и сильно ведет ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, снизу вверх, а затем ловит судорожный вдох и не может удержаться. Задержав ладони на пояснице, Дерек прижимается губами в позвонкам и мягко, нежно целует. 

Стайлз жмется лбом в стену, пряча красное от возбуждения и смущения лицо, и шумно выдыхает. Ладони соскальзывают со стены, и он тщетно цепляется за нее ногтями. 

Думать во что его превратил Хейл за два с половиной года отношений, Стайлз отказывается. 

Дерек прижимается лицом к его заднице, выдыхает горячо, едва ощутимо кусает ягодицы, следом стягивая штаны и белье до самых колен. А затем снова прижимается колючей щекой к ягодице. Его пальцы сжимают бедра так сильно, что останутся синяки, это уж точно. 

Его потряхивает, дрожь зародилась где-то в районе копчика и потекла вниз – к коленям, и вверх – к сердцу. 

Дерек вылизывает его, мокро, грязно, до головокружения и одышки. Он пропихивает язык в дырку, ведет носом по расселине, лижет широко и бесстыдно. Чертов Дерек, чертов Дерек, — крутится в голове Стайлза. 

Колени дрожат и подгибаются, подмышками мокро, между ног мокро, каменный член покачивается, истекая смазкой, словно Стайлз – течная сука, которой вот-вот вставят. Он не сука, но он течет и ему скоро вставят. О, детка, да. 

Стайлз едва не теряет сознание от нахлынувших ощущений и эмоций. Спокойный, выдержанный контролфрик Дерек... От него ничего не осталось. Оболочка, словно скорлупа, лопнула и появилось на свет это жадное, голодное чудовище. Дерек вылизывает его, трахает языком, беспощадно и голодно, словно для него это отдельный кайф – вылизывать Стайлза, словно суку. 

Блядь. 

Стайлз в экстазе от мыслей, что это его рук дело, что это он – причина такого голода, такой жажды. 

От собственных грязных, откровенных мыслей ведет, как от алкоголя. 

Дерек пропихивает в него сразу два пальца, и Стайлз стискивает их, сжимается ритмично: раз-два, раз-два. 

Хо—ро—шо. 

Дерек хрипит, рычит, трахает пальцами ровно, четко, — по плану, блядь, — желая растянуть его до четырех пальцев и бессвязного скулежа. До отключки мозгов и неконтролируемых стонов. 

Стайлз искреннее ненавидит Хейла в такие моменты, потому что, пальцы – это хорошо, подготовка – это прекрасно, но все равно, все это издевательство в чистом виде. Он успевает забыть, что у них тут "допрос", что Дерек в форме. Он успевает забыть собственное имя и сколько ему лет. 

Дерек трахает его уже тремя? Четырьмя пальцами, загоняя их до самых костяшек, а этого все равно мало-мало-мало. 

— Дерек, Дерек, Дер—рек, пожалуйста, хватит, ну давай, давай же, чудовище, а, ну пожалуйста, я не могу больше, слышишь, я сейчас сдохну... 

Хейл за спиной хрипло смеется и продолжает издеваться. Он трахает пальцами, лижет края дырки сильно, мокро, пропихивая кончик языка внутрь. 

Стайлз орет или хрипит. Он понятия не имеет, реальность распадается, словно карточный домик. В голове пусто, звонко и легко. 

Он сейчас рухнет на пол, предварительно обкончав стену и пол. 

Яйца поджимаются, пальцы на ногах сводит судорогой, Стайлз запрокидывает голову, скребет ногтями по стене, и скулит. Пот течет по лицу, шее, груди. По ногам течет слюна Хейла. От оргазма его отделяет какой—то маленький шажок, толчок, ему не хватает ощущения горячего, твердого члена внутри, и это ужасно, ужасно, ужасно, потому что, за два года Дерек мастерски приучил его кончать только так – на члене, на большом, охуенном, толстом члене. 

Ублюдок. 

Стайлз хрипит, скулит, хнычет: 

— Ублю-юдо-ок, Дерек, я не могу, не могу, Господи Боже, я не могу... 

Стайлз ненавидит и себя, и Дерека, за то, во что они превратились. Он не хотел быть таким, не хотел так сильно вляпываться во все это. 

Хейл вытаскивает пальцы, рывком поднимается на ноги, наваливаясь всем телом, вжимаясь мощной грудью в дрожащую спину. От него несет жаром и похотью, что Стайлз, ей-богу, как течная сука, скулит, подставляясь, приподнимая задницу. 

Соприкосновение голой кожи и полицейской формы, как наждачной бумагой по мягкому дереву. С него, кажется, слезает слой кожи, пока он трется всем телом о Дерека. 

Хейл сжимает пальцы на его бедрах, лижет его шею, за ухом, ушную раковину, скулу. Стайлз мокрый насквозь. Кажется, он сейчас умрет, правда, его сердце не выдержит такой нагрузки и лопнет к чертовой матери. 

Дерек сильно ведет ладонями по бокам, плечам, рукам, а затем обхватывает запястья Стайлза и заводит их ему за спину. Дрожащими пальцами цепляет наручники и со щелчком застегивает их. 

— С-сволочь… — скулит Стайлз. 

Он вжимается лицом в стену и дышит так, что гипервентиляция ему обеспечена. Предобморочное состояние сменяется секундной остановкой сердца, задержкой дыхания и божественным ощущением заполненности. Дерек входит в него медленно, плавно, легко и так естественно, что хочется орать.

Хейл сжимает его бедра и натягивает на свой член. 

Стайлз широко распахивает глаза и тут же жмурится, потому что, еще немного и его закоротит. Слишком много ощущений, слишком много мыслей. 

Дерек входит до конца, вжимается бедрами в задницу, и обхватывает одной рукой поперек груди, второй фиксируя бедра. А затем начинает трахать, размашисто и правильно. 

Его колючий подбородок царапает шею, его не вовремя полезшие когти царапают кожу, его член легко скользит внутри, вышибая остатки мозгов и мыслей. Стайлз наконец-таки ни о чем не думает, он наконец-таки чувствует приход. Словно наркет дорвавшийся до вожделенной дозы. 

Стайлз откидывает голову назад, на плечо Дерека, и тот кусает его за щеку, чтобы следом мокро, грязно вылизать место укуса и заодно ушную раковину. 

Оргазм накрывает внезапно и неумолимо. Дерек кусает его человеческими зубами, сжимает челюсти на трапецивидной мышце, и это запускает оргазм. 

Р-раз, и Стайлз охает, сжимается на члене, закусив губу до приятного онемения. Д-два, и ладонь Хейла скользит по бедру, обхватывает пульсирующий член. Т-три, и Стайлза выкидывает на новый виток оргазма. 

Он кончает, кончает, кончает. Все его тело прошивает разрядами тока, эйфория, словно волна, захлестывает с головой. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, голова кружится, дышать становится просто невозможно. 

Дерек рычит, не сбиваясь с ритма, и кончает спустя несколько секунд. Он сбивается с четкого ритма, сильнее наваливается на Стайлза, и замирает, с тихим стоном спуская в него. 

Пару минут они так и стоят, восстанавливая дыхание и возвращаясь в реальный мир. Дерека отпускает чуть быстрее, чем Стайлза. Он осторожно вытаскивает опадающий член из растраханной дырки и расстегивает наручники. 

Под железными браслетами покрасневшая, поцарапанная кожа. Дерек чертыхается тихо и поворачивает к себе Стилински. Тот послушно поворачивается, глаза его зажмурены, рот приоткрыт и губы искусаны до алого цвета. 

Дерек невольно улыбается. 

— Идем, — он мягко подталкивает Стайлза к кровати и тот послушно шагает следом. 

— Я, кажется, труп, — шепчет он хрипло и усмехается. – Ты вытрахал мне мозги… Как я теперь закончу эссе по истории? 

Дерек фыркает и укладывает Стайлза в кровать. Он снимает с него пижамные штаны, испачканные слюной и вытекающей из задницы спермой, и чудовище внутри Дерека сыто склабится. 

Хейл уходит в ванную и возвращается с мокрым полотенцем, чтобы обтереть ноги Стайлза. Тот раздвигает колени и улыбается мягко, пока Дерек вытирает его. 

— Это было круто, — наконец-таки выдает Стайлз, приоткрыв глаза. – Не думал, что ты согласишься опорочить собственную форму… 

Дерек хмыкает и уходит в ванную, чтобы бросить в корзину грязное полотенце. Когда он возвращается в спальню, Стилински уже спит, уткнувшись в его подушку. 

Вздохнув, он аккуратно снимает форму и вешает на спинку стула возле кровати. 

Мысли текут вяло и легко. 

Завтра воскресенье, нужно будет с утра съездить в химчистку, отдать форму, потом в магазин, купить продуктов, потом заехать на обед к отцу Стайлза, потом в гараж… 

Дерек улыбается и забирается в кровать. Стайлз возится сонно, закидывает на него ногу и руку, тычется носом в подмышку и выдыхает удовлетворенно. 

\- Сп’кн’ночи, - бормочет он, и Дерек закрывает глаза, целуя его растрепанные волосы. 

\- Угу, - отвечает он, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон. 

В понедельник, когда он приходит на работу в участок, он не перестает улыбаться, чем изрядно пугает Пэрриша и Стиви. 

Чудовище внутри довольно и сыто ухмыляется, зеркаля улыбку Дерека. 

Форма, даже после химчистки, остро пахнет сексом и Стайлзом.


End file.
